To Unite Under the Hanif Religion of Abraham
INVITATION To Unite Under the Hanif Religion of Abraham by International M.I.H.R. Foundation September 25th, 2005 THE STATE OF OUR TIME: The world has been divided into religious groups! The order of Allah, on the other hand, is clear: ''' '''Do not separate into groups! The situation of the world today clearly reflects an environment full of conflict and misery. This situation is the result of people having separated into different religious groups. The only institution that can bring happiness to mankind is the religion of God. On the other hand, the goal of Satan, who lures people away from religion, or at least tries to divide them into different groups, is to make sure that each group is the enemy of all other groups. As a matter of fact, Satan has succeeded in achieving his goal throughout human history. According to research, today there are 72 different groups of faith in the world. The followers of every religion believe that only their religion is the true one and that all the others are false. Moreover, some of the people in every religious group think of the members of the other groups as their enemies. They even try to promote hatred among these groups. Unfortunately, there are these kind of people in each of the religious groups. Even further, some extremists take the matter from the level of thought into an act, an act of terrorism, and they spill the blood of innocent people. THERE IS NO RELIGION BUT THE HANIF RELIGION! As a requirement of Hanif Religion, friendship, unity and happiness should have covered the entire world but instead hatred and hostility is prevalent, threatening world peace. These facts show that the orders of Allah are not being followed. People in the World do not live by the rules of the Hanif religion. Allah, He who created all people and gave them intelligence, also determined the laws that will satisfy all the needs of people while maintaining order. The best way to uphold human rights is to obey the rules of Allah. Allah created all people in such a way that they all can integrate naturally with the rules of the Hanif religion. Naturally, it is God who created both religion and people. 30/RUM-30: Fe ekim vecheke lid dîni hanîfâ (hanîfen), fıtratallâhilletî fataran nâse aleyhâ, lâ tebdîle li halkıllâh (halkıllâhi), zâliked dînul kayyimu ve lâkinne ekseren nâsi lâ ya’lemûn (ya’lemûne). 30 / AR RÛM - 30:'' You set yourself as HANIF to the religion, set your physical body upright for the religion, with the HANIF Nature of Allah, as Allah has created mankind with a HANIF nature. No change occurs in the creation of Allah. This is the primordial and eternal religion. But most people do not know. '' The Order of Allah is obvious: ' '“Live the Hanif Religion of Abraham. Do not separate into groups.” 42/ŞURA-13: Şerea lekum mined dîni mâ vassâ bihî nûhan vellezî evhaynâ ileyke ve mâ vassaynâ bihî ibrâhîme ve mûsâ ve îsâ, en ekîmûd dîne ve lâ teteferrekû fîh (fîhi), kebure alel muşrikîne mâ ted’ûhum ileyh (ileyhi), allâhu yectebî ileyhi men yeşâu ve yehdî ileyhi men yunîb (yunîbu). 42 / ASH - SHÛRA - 13: ''Saying, “Establish religion and make no divisions in it,” He (Allah) has ordained the same religion for you as that which We ordained for Noah - that which We have revealed to you - and that which We ordained for Abraham, Moses, and Jesus. The thing (invitation to Allah and to have faith in Allah) to which you invited was hard for those MUSHRIK (those who worship other things than Allah). Allah chooses to Himself those whom He pleases and guides (takes) unto Himself those who turn to Him. '' 6/EN’AM-161: Kul innenî hedânî rabbî ilâ sırâtın mustekîm (mustekîmin) dînen kıyamen millete ibrâhîme hanîfâ (hanîfen), ve mâ kâne minel muşrikîn (muşrikîne). 6 / AL AN’ÂM - 16: ''Say: “Truly, my Lord has guided me to a Straight Path, a lasting religion, the religion of İbrahîm Hanîfâ (Abraham) and he was not of the polytheists.'' 34/SEBE-20: Ve lekad saddaka aleyhim iblîsu zannehu fettebeûhu illâ ferîkan minel mu'minîn (mu'minîne). 34 / SABA' - 20: ''And Satan fulfilled his purpose about people. All depended on (followed) Satan, except for a party of MUMIN (those among the believers of Allah who wish to reach Him). '' Yes, there is no religion except the Hanif Religion of Abraham. The only way to achieve the alliance of civilizations and to establish world peace is TO UNITE UNDER THE HANIF RELIGION. Islam is no different than the Hanif religion! Christianity is no different than the Hanif religion! Judaism is no different than the Hanif religion! As a result, no religious group that we can think of can have a religion other than the Hanif religion. In summary, there are not multiple religions, but only one religion. It is the Hanif religion of Abraham. At the same time, it is the religion of Adam, Noah, Moses, and Jesus. It is the religion of Mohammed. Today, the same religion exists for all humanity as well. The Torah, Bible and Qur’an instruct and obligate a religion, which was lived by Moses and his people, lived by Jesus and his apostles, and by Mohammed and the companions who followed him. This religion is the Hanif religion, which includes seven stages and four submissions. This religion consists of 3 essentials: #Believing in one God (Oneness). #To unite in one group composed of people wishing to reach Allah (Unity). #To surrender the spirit and submit the physical body, the soul and the free will to Allah (Submissions). In conclusion, the unification of all religions is not only a necessity but also God’s command. Under the instructions of the Hanif religion, which commands peace and serenity, our primary objective should be to unite as the friends of Allah, to embrace each other and to embrace the future together. Each of us should be the representative of peace, friendship and love. www.mihr.com info@mihr.com